


it's too hot for this right now

by suomikans_beta



Series: himekoha taking care of each other [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I mean that literally and figuratively, M/M, Pre-Relationship, himeru's not sick but he's still hot, that's my only excuse so I can tag it as a himekoha, there's a lot of dialogue in this one..., this time kohaku taking care of himeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikans_beta/pseuds/suomikans_beta
Summary: Takes place after honeycomb summer live. HiMERU overheats so (mainly) Kohaku takes care of him.Birthday gift fic for suomikan!
Relationships: HiMERU/Oukawa Kohaku
Series: himekoha taking care of each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971013
Kudos: 34





	it's too hot for this right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suomikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomikan/gifts).



> it's your birthday  
> happy birthday  
> suomikan, I need to stop gifting you himekoha  
> a third of them as of today are gifts to you...

Today was an especially hot day. HiMERU took a few moments to try and cool down a bit. He could still feel the heat even after wiping the sweat away with a towel and finishing a refreshing cold sports drink. 

The live ended fairly well based on the cheers HiMERU could still hear as soon as he was backstage. They had just finished the last encore performance and now Rinne was--surprisingly enough--properly reading the ending reminders.

“HiMERU-han, good work today.” Kohaku had his towel draped over his head and shoulders when he approached HiMERU.

“Oukawa also did well.” It was still hot, HiMERU couldn’t wait to get back to the air conditioned dressing room.

“Really? Thank ya kindly!” The excited flush Kohaku had after a live paired with that cheeky grin and strands of hair sticking to his face was still cute as ever to HiMERU. 

“Kohaku-chan, HiMERU-kun, let’s go back now!” Niki was already munching on some rice balls the producer left for them.

“Yeah, quit flirtin’ and move it!” Rinne slung his arms around the younger two’s shoulders before being quickly brushed off.

“Ouch. Didja see that Niki-kyun? Kohaku-chan and Merumeru don’t wanna be with poor ol’ Rinne-kun!”

HiMERU breathed a sigh of relief when Rinne’s unnecessary presence was gone.

“Who’d want ta hang out with you, right HiMERU-han?”

Now their leader was harassing Niki who was trying to avoid him and failing, but that wasn’t HiMERU’s problem anymore.

“HiMERU agrees.”

The chef’s pleas for help were ignored. 

“Heartless! I thought HiMERU-kun and Kohaku-chan cared!” Niki screeched as he was dragged out the door by his jacket. 

“No one’s gonna help ya so just give up Niki-kyun!” Rinne cackled as his banter with Niki continued.

Not wanting to get in the way of the clean-up rush, HiMERU and Kohaku had no choice but to follow after. 

“Sometimes I wonder who're the older ones here.” The pink-haired teen sighed before relaxing in the cooler hallway.

“HiMERU does as well.” It was still hot, but now the bright lights from the hallway were starting to make him dizzy.

Kohaku glanced up with a slight frown. It wasn’t even that hot in the hallway, but the older idol was still giving short responses. Looking closer, HiMERU seemed to still be flushed from the heat. Kohaku felt his own cheeks, he’d mostly cooled down by now but the taller teen looked like he just ran a marathon. 

Just as he was about to comment aloud, HiMERU stumbled before Kohaku was trapped against the wall by the weight of the former solo idol. Kohaku could feel the heat even through the layers of fabric.

“HiMERU-han?!”

If this were any other time, Kohaku would be embarrassed with his face red and heart beating fast. But right now, he was worried and the commotion caught even Rinne and Niki’s attention.

“Something wrong Kohaku-chan?” Niki glanced back only to choke on his food.

“Dang Merumeru, I didn’t think ya had it in you! But should ya really be doing that here?” 

“That’s not the problem here Rinne-kun!” The silver-haired chef dragged their leader back to the younger two, sky blue eyes full of concern.

“HiMERU is alright.” He sighed as Niki fussed over him, checking his temperature and pulse.

“You’re overheating!” Well that explained a lot of things.

“Looks like we gotta chuck ya into a fountain Merumeru.”

“There is no fountain nearby Amagi.” Rinne clicked his tongue.

“Then me an’ Niki’ll get some ice and something to drink. Kohaku-chan, take Merumeru back to the dressing room and do whatever to cool him down.” 

“Rinne-kun’s actually acting like a leader!”

“Oh shut it Niki-kyun, get moving!” Niki squawked when he narrowly dodged a kick from Rinne before running off. 

“Put this to your face for now Merumeru.”

A half empty water bottle was tossed over. HiMERU could feel relief as soon as the cold bottle touched his face.

“You stay hydrated too Kohaku-chan! Don’t wanna be taking care of two idiots after all!” 

* * *

The dressing room that Crazy:B was using wasn’t too far from where they were in the hallway so HiMERU was able to cool down even more in the air conditioned room. The calm idol laid down on the small sofa with a damp towel covering his face and his legs hanging off the armrest. Kohaku had found an unused towel and ran to the nearby bathroom to wet it. While the shorter teen did that, HiMERU had taken off his jacket and was left in his pants and the mesh tank top. 

“Feelin’ better yet?” HiMERU lifted the towel up enough to peek out and see Kohaku sitting in front of the sofa.

“HiMERU is but he will stay like this for a bit longer.” Kohaku laid his head on the sofa cushion and relaxed.

The pink-haired teen was still worried but decided to let HiMERU rest. There was a slight change between the two ever since HiMERU took care of a sick Kohaku almost a month ago. HiMERU still treated him the same, but it felt like his touches lingered longer and the fond smiles were more frequent. Kohaku decided to chalk it up to being more comfortable with each other.

“Kohaku-chan how’s HiMERU-kun doing?” The door opened and Niki walked in with cold drinks.

It took Niki a few seconds to process what he saw as soon as he entered the room. HiMERU looked like a corpse with his face covered and arms resting at his side. Kohaku leaning against the cushions deep in thought only added to the scene.

“HiMERU-KUN DON’T DIE!”

“He ain’t dead Niki-han!”

**Author's Note:**

> the title and HiMERU is my mood when I'm in front of 5000 fans but it's still hot  
> also debating whether I should do a confession fic or not  
> who knows when that will happen though


End file.
